Pen Pal
by Pupcake125
Summary: Renji has met a new friend online! A pretty girl named Allison Danvers. He dreams of the day he'll finally meet her in person and steal a kiss from her. He thinks she live an entire country away, but does she really? Read to find out! Was originally going to be a Christmas story, but I got sidetracked!


**Another story dedicated to my friend Whiteshewolf17! She's a great person and her stories are pretty damn great. You should check them out!**

**In this story, Renji meets a pretty lady online and dreams of the day they'll meet. Will he have to travel high and low to see her beautiful face? Or is she a lot closer than he thinks? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You think I'll ever meet her one day?"<p>

Renji looked to his black-haired best friend, a hopeful look in his eyes. Shuuhei finished sipping his soda, but didn't look back at Renji.

"Maybe one day, Renji." he responded. "You've only been talking to her for two months. How did you get this attached already?" he finally looked at the larger male.

"She's wonderful, Shuuhei." Renji had a dreamy look in his eyes. "She's more than wonderful, she's perfect. In every way, shape, and form! I literally have never met a girl as perfect as her in my entire life." he sat back against the park bench and stared at the swans swimming in the pond. A forever pair swam together side-by-side. '_That'll be me and Allison one day._' he thought to himself.

"What about Rukia?" Shuuhei asked. "You had a _huge_ crush on her back in high school." Shuuhei said. Renji glared at him.

"Well, I've moved on from her. Besides," Renji looked down. "She's with Ichigo now. And he loves her." he sighed and looked up to the sky, hoping that his wish would come true. "I'd be perfect if I could meet her in time for Christmas."

"Maybe you will meet her one day, Renji." Shuuhei said. "Who knows; maybe she lives right down the street from you." he smirked at Renji.

"That'd be great." he said. "But all I can do now is just message her." he frowned. "Not as great as meeting her in person..." Shuuhei patted his back.

"Don't worry, buddy. Like the saying goes: there's plenty of other fish in the sea. Allison's not the only one." Shuuhei stood up and threw away his soda can in the garbage before walking away.

'_He's right..._' Renji thought as he watched the swans swim away. '_Allison isn't the only one... she's the one and only..._'

* * *

><p>Renji raced home and quickly threw his bags down as soon as he entered his apartment. Allison was just getting off work and he couldn't be late to talk to her tonight. He hopped in bed and opened his laptop before logging on the website they talked on nearly every single day.<p>

_Hey, I'm home. How about you?_

He sent. He waited.

And waited.

And waited...

And... waited some more. Before,

_Ding!_

He could barely contain his excitement when he saw the pink bubble that popped up on the screen.

_Just got out of the shower. Hope I didn't scare you._

He chuckled.

_Not one bit. Say, how cool would it be if we could be together for Christmas? I mean, we could get gifts for each other and drink hot cocoa on the couch together and maybe kiss under the mistletoe?_

He sent his message with a sly smile.

_You're so naughty tonight! But I won't lie, sharing a kiss together for the first time on Christmas wouldn't be such a bad idea._

He felt his heart flutter reading her message. Excitement surged through him of all the possibilities of what he would do with Allison if they met. Take her to dinner, buy her flowers, take her on long walks in the park he lived by and take her to the movies. All kinds of things he couldn't do with Rukia. But... she was better than Rukia. She was everything he wanted.

_Have you ever been kissed before?_

A personal question, but Renji was curious. What other guy had been with her? Because if he finds out someone broke her heart before he'll tear off his-

_No..._

Her answer made his eyebrows shoot up.

_Not once. This one time, yes, but I ended up not liking the guy at all because he was a huge jerk just trying to... ya know... that._

Renji's blood began to boil.

_What a pig! He's not a man at all. A man shouldn't want a woman for her body. A man should be chivalrous and protect a woman. A woman as beautiful as you deserves a knight in shining armor. A man as strong as steel and as brave as a bear. I should tear that guy limb from limb for doing such a horrid act!_

He sent his message and huffed. He felt like a mad dragon ready to spew fire through his nose. Once he finds out where she lives he's going to find that guy and-

_Oh, that's all right! He got hit by a car and is paralyzed from the waist down now. But I really appreciate you looking out for me like that. It feels good knowing I got someone backing me up. I feel... protected._

Renji smiled. If a bee scared her, he'd find the entire hive and burn it down. He wouldn't let anything harm Allison. Not even if that thing hurt him in the process.

_Say, do you like pineapple?_

The random question caught him off guard.

_"Uh... sure, why?"_

_Just wondering. I work at a bakery and my boss let me take home the pineapple cake that didn't sell today. It'd be nice to share it with you._

Renji didn't think he could smile any wider. She was so cute! So she works at a bakery. Renji works at a warehouse. His boss was cool, but no way would he let him have a whole cake to take home.

_"I'd be fat as hell if I worked at a place where I could eat sweets."_

_Haha! Well, yes, it is difficult because temptation gets the best of me sometimes, but my boss always lets me take home one sweet a night if I'd like._

_"She sounds nice. What's your favorite thing to eat at work?"_

_ The strawberry shortcakes. Our homemade cream is the best._

Renji sighed in pure bliss. This girl was for him. He loved her!

_Sorry to say this, sweetie, but it's getting late and I have to open the store tomorrow at 7:00. I'll see you tomorrow night._

Renji's mood was instantly killed. It was almost ten o'clock and she must be tired.

_"All right. I'll talk to you later, babe. Have a good night._"

_Good night, Renji._

* * *

><p>The little circle next to Allison's name went from green to red, indicating she had logged off and he sighed. He had to wait a whole day to talk to her again. Possibly two if she too exhausted. Oh well... he'll just have to wait until the next day.<p>

"So, you talk to her last night?" Shuuhei asked.

"Of course! What makes you think I wouldn't?" Renji nearly yelled at Shuuhei. He and Shuuhei both worked at the same warehouse, so they often spent the morning together before work. At least Renji didn't have to spend time alone as a bachelor.

"Just asking," Shuuhei said and then yawned. "Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go to the bakery." Shuuhei said. Renji shook his head.

"I'm not a huge fan of sweets in the morning." Renji said.

"But I am. I'll buy you a bagel and cream cheese." Shuuhei offered.

"No thanks, Shuuhei. I'll just go in with you." Renji said. If it's one thing Renji didn't like, it was Shuuhei's ravenous appetite day in and day out. It kind of scared him a little bit. The two men arrived and could barely hold back a pleasured expression when the scent of fresh baked goods hit their nostrils. Just then, Renji's stomach decided to roar. So he supposed he changed his mind.

"Last chance. Sure you don't want anything?" Shuuhei asked Renji after he pulled out his wallet. Renji sighed in defeat.

"All right, I'll take a cinnamon roll." Renji said. Shuuhei smirked at him as he put some money on the table. Just then a woman walked up to the register with a smile. A beautiful woman with lustrous strawberry-blond hair and quite a chest.

"Rangiku..." Shuuhei suddenly had a dream look on his face, and Renji noticed he was no longer drooling over the fresh baked goods.

"Hey, guys!" Rangiku's icy blue eyes lit up when she saw the two men at the counter.

"Good morning, Rangiku." Renji greeted, then elbowed Shuuhei when he said nothing.

"Uh, hi!" he blurted out. Rangiku giggled at him.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while. What's caught you guys up?" she asked.

"Eh, work." Renji shrugged, eying the class case full of desserts.

"Same here." Shuuhei said. "I just got a second job. I can barely keep my eyes open." he scratched the back of his head. Rangiku giggled again.

"Well how about this; because you guys work so hard, I'll give you both a half-off discount on whatever you choose today." she said. Renji and Shuuhei gawked at her.

"Are you serious?" Shuuhei asked. Rangiku nodded.

"Yep! But only for today. I could get in trouble for this. So keep this our little secret!" she put a finger to her lips.

"You got it!" the two men said simultaneously. After they picked out what they wanted, Rangiku gathered some bags and boxes to put their food in. All the while, Renji spaced out, daydreaming about Allison. He wondered if she like cinnamon buns...

"Renji?" Shuuhei waved a hand in front of his face. "You okay there, dude?" he asked.

"I've been talking to Allison now for about two months now." Renji said in a dreamy tone as Rangiku fetched their baked goods. Shuuhei rolled his eyes.

"I know. I can't hold a solid conversation with you without her name being mentioned." Shuuhei groaned.

"I wish the damn website allowed us to share our addresses..." Renji frowned. Shuuhei patted his back gently.

"You'll meet her one day." he said with a smile.

"What if she's miles away? What if she's in another country? Like England? Or Brazil!" Renji panicked. Shuuhei glared at him.

"If she was in Brazil I doubt she'd speak English so fluently the way she does." Shuuhei said, which comforted Renji just a bit. "Besides, you never know. She could be closer than you think." he smiled and took their bags from Rangiku. Shuuhei waved at her good-bye along with Renji before leaving the bakery. Rangiku sighed contentedly.

"It's always nice to see them once in a while..." Rangiku said. She looked down through the glass case and noticed there was only one cinnamon roll left and huffed. "Oh, bother... Allison!" Rangiku called to the back. The swinging door opened and a girl with long chocolate-brown hair appeared with a tray of tarts in her hands, flour smudged on her face.

"Yes, Rangiku?" she said.

"Just wanted to know if that batch of cinnamon rolls was finished?" she asked with a smile. Allison nodded.

"Sure I'll bring them right now." she said before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Renji ever find out that Allison lives just a few blocks away? Let's hope so! Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
